otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evanae's Medical Sims
Quick OOC note about IC information: Medical simulations run by the medical staff are automatically reported to the Chief Medical Officer. Simulations run by the Combat Medics reports to Marina and to Rodney, and Marina shares that information with Commander Majors. This is the official record of Evanae Halifax's work on the medical sims on the Versailles. It includes full video feed of her interactions with the simulated patients, and a 'score' system for how she's doing thus far. People with adequate ability to hack into the simulation system, with appropriate authorization, or with Eva's permission, are permitted to use this information ICly. Otherwise, the information is considered classified and restricted. 12 Jan 4008 Diagnosis Trials: 5 Timonae, 5 Human Operation Trials: 5 Timonae, 5 Human Triage Trials: 5- Timonae and Human Diagnosis Trials: *The video feed shows that Evanae is slow and thorough in diagnosis, taking far longer than the average medical student, largely thanks to interaction with the patient dedicated towards reassurance and comfort as much as sheer diagnosis. Even in cases where she immediately identified the problem, lengthy periods of consultation were involved. Humans: Patient 1: Quick, correct assessment of a rare disease (Superb) Patient 2: Correct assessment of a common ailment (Good) Patient 3: Immediate recognition of a rare disorder (Legendary) Patient 4: Misdiagnosis of mononucleosis for a lupus sufferer (Mediocre) Patient 5: Correct assessment of a common ailment (Good) Timonae: Patient 1: Misdiagnosis of a minor skin condition (Mediocre) Patient 2: Correct assessment of pnuemonia (Good) Patient 3: Correct diagnosis of a Shohobian disease (Great) Patient 4: Correct diagnosis of malingering (Fair) Patient 5: Quick, correct assessment of food poisoning (Great) Operation Trials: *Eva continues her trend of being slow and exceedingly careful in operations, except when the nature of the surgery itself demands speed. She is exceedingly focused and seemingly unaware of the world outside of the operating table during surgery, regardless of success or failure. Humans: Patient 1: Successful surgery, minimal recovery needed.(Great) Patient 2: Successful exceedingly difficult surgery. (Superb) Patient 3: Successful surgery, usual recovery period. (Good) Patient 4: Slightly clumsy appendectomy, incision overly large. (Fair) Patient 5: Successful complex surgery, few complications. (Superb) Timonae: Patient 1: Successful surgery, usual recovery period. (Good) Patient 2: Successful organ transplant(Superb) Patient 3: Successful facial reconstruction surgery.(Superb) Patient 4: Successful small tumor removal.(Good) Patient 5: Successful finger reattachment with minimal nerve damage.(Great) Triage Trials: Human: Mediocre (-1) Fair (0) (-0.5: Eva correctly assessed that this patient, after bleeding was staunched, could wait for a better treatment facility.) Poor (-2) Mediocre (-1) (-1.5: Eva incorrectly assessed this patient could wait; was forced to take desperate measures after a cranial hemmorhage, patient stabilized with possible brain damage.) Great (2) Great (2) (2: Eva not only assessed this patient needed immediate care, but provided sufficient triage-based abdominal surgery to allow full healing without further care. Patient stabilized with usual recovery time.) Mediocre (-1) Terrible-1 (-4) (-2.5: Eva incorrectly assessed this patient could wait, and was too late to save him from a collapsed lung. Flatlined, could not be resuscitated.) Fair (0) Fair (0) (0: Eva correctly assessed this patient could not wait, and stabilized him quickly with minor complications for full treatment later.) Timonae: Poor (-2) Terrible (-3) (-2.5: Eva incorrectly assessed this patient could not wait, and in attempting to repair severe organ damage nicked a major artery, causing fatal bleeding.) Terrible (-3) Mediocre (-1) (-2: Eva incorrectly assessed this patient could wait, but managed to resuscitate the patient through CPR after a flatline. Stabilized, but critical.) Poor (-2) Poor (-2) (-2: Eva incorrectly assessed this patient could wait and was forced to attempt an emergency tracheactomy. The patient survived in critical shape.) Terrible-1 (-4) Good (1) (-1.5: Eva incorrectly assessed this patient could not wait, and managed to save her with severe but non-life-threatening complications.) Mediocre (-1) Mediocre (-1) (-1: Eva incorrectly assessed this patient could not wait, but stabilized him with mild complications.) Final Report: Diagnosis trials: 80% successful, 20% minor mistakes. Operation trials: 100% successful. Triage trials: 80% survival rate, 20% dead. =22nd February 2008= 5 Triage Trials: 2 Human, 2 Timonae, 1 Almedae Human 1: Ter-1 (-4) Legendary (4) (0) Great Good (1.5) Timonae: Great Good (1.5) good Mediocre (0) Category:Sims